Aquel que no quiero ser
by Zarite
Summary: /Haru&X/ Abstenerse de ella sería imposible, no intentar nada contra ella seria trabajo duro, lo sabía, por eso solo pudo mostrar sus dientes afilados desde la ventana.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**onstruo.

Monstruo. Eso era lo era pero no por eso dejo de mirarle siempre. Esa sonrisa brillante, esos ojos chispeantes, sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras el vaho del invierno le cubría, y, el olor maravilloso que desprendía. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre.

Su sangre le llamaba, le incitaba a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello, apretar con fuerza mientras sus pupilas se dilataban por el placer, como su cuerpo se estremece al beber el liquido prohibido.

Deja lentamente un suspiro al aire, desaparece y se refugia en lo gozoso que seria, pero no podía.

…

Se encontraron en la parada, ella le miro de reojo, nunca le había visto, para ella no era nada más que un desconocido, uno que era irrelevante, eso le dolió pero miro con indiferencia y frialdad a su lado, se abrigo aun sabiendo que el frio ni siquiera calaba su cuerpo ya frio.

Ella se subió primero, sonrió al conductor y él fue el último en subir, cabeceo a modo de saludo y pago la picada, vio como ella se sentaba al fondo y una parte de él pensó que era lo más estúpido que podía hacer ella, era más fácil molestar a una chica si estaba se sentaba en el fondo, el conductor no giraría la cabeza para ver al fondo, y los demás pasajeros estarían preocupados en sus asuntos. Negó rotundamente y se sentó en el medio, ni lejos ni cerca.

Una tentación visible pero imposible.

Miro por la ventana del autobús, más coches, ruidos de motores, las luces de neón, brillantes y a veces oscuras, calles angostas y silenciosas, mujeres riendo, hombres bebiendo, niños agarrando fuertemente la mano de sus madres. Todo era cotidiano y aburrido. Suspiro y se acomodo en el asiento, mirando intensamente con sus ojos y de soslayo no perdiendo un ápice de lo que hacía ella.

Nada nos atrae más que lo prohibido y lo placentero, coges la manzana y luego de probarla quieres más y cuando te des cuenta has comido toda la fruta prohibida, lloras pero nada puede devolverte a como eras antes, eso siente por esa razón aprieta los dientes y su mandíbula resalta.

Gruñe mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos.

Se baja en la misma parada que ella, le sigue pocos metros atrás, vigilando su pequeña y frágil espalda, escucha su corazón, fuerte, indeciso y perturbado. Tiene miedo.

Sonríe por lo bajo y camina con más rapidez, ella hace lo mismo y luego emprende una carrera rápida, jadeando y apretando el bolso con una mano mientras la otra busca un teléfono móvil.

Diversión.

Su presa quiere ayuda, pide auxilio, pero solo hay oscuridad y miedo en aquella calle.

Se para delante de ella, le mira analíticamente, sus mejillas están más ruborizadas, su respiración irregular muestra como sus pechos se acompasan a la respiración, sus manos frías, su aliento a alcohol.

―Has bebido. ―reprocha negando lentamente, acusadoramente, como si fuera algo suyo, ella solo se encoge, quiere gritar pero de sus labios no sale ni un sonido, porque esa mirada que le da él le deja paralizada.

Fría. Oscura. Tenebrosa. Molesta.

Jadea y niega.

―N-No me hagas n-nada.

Ella pide susurrando como sirena, hipnotiza y le llama, él baja las cejas. Alza la mano y le acaricia su mejilla fría, sufre un ligero espasmo.

―Eres tan caliente. ―murmura con cierta envidia en la voz, ella niega otra vez. ―Perdón por esto.

Aprieta las manos en sus hombros, escucha un sonido, _crack_, su hueso se rompe y ella abre la boca, antes de que salga un grito agónico de la mujer él hunde sus colmillos en su cuello, sí, sí, sí, baila una parte de él, se regocija, inhala, exhala, respira, sus ojos se abren con asombro, pasa la lengua por la pequeña brecha que abrió y sonríe lentamente. Totalmente deliciosa, sangre deliciosa.

Ahueca su mejilla con su mano mientras la otra le sostiene para que no caiga de la impresión y miedo.

Ve su pelo corto revuelto, negro enredándose entre sus dedos, sus ojos entreabiertos de forma jadeante, sus labios pálidos y su lengua rosada. Hunde con más fuerza sus dientes, jadea y luego aparta su boca.

Ella aletea los parpados.

…

Mira detenidamente por la ventana, la nieve esta desapareciendo con lentitud, empieza una nueva temporada, suspira y aprieta las cortinas y la ve. Ella sonriendo con sus amigas mientras lleva su pálida mano llega a su pelo corto y su otra mano vendada.

Ella sonríe. Su amiga lo hace. Él parpadea y cierra las cortinas.

Debió matarle.

Bufa por lo bajo y se sienta en su sofá negro. Relame sus labios con desesperación intentando saborear de nuevo la sangre pero no siente nada, porque eso paso hace una semana, gruñe y restriega sus manos en su cara.

Esa mujer le volverá loco. Le sacara de quicio. Querrá convertirla en suya, más no podrá.

Suspira y niega.

Maldita sea su sangre, piensa desesperado, _maldita sea tu sangre Haru._

N/A: Falta otro capítulo. No diré quién es. Ni yo misma sé a quien podré, además, además, además, además ~ me cuesta elegir a mi chico ideal. ¡Ya veré a quien elegir! (xD)


End file.
